juntos
by SerYateKou
Summary: Serena ha perdido al que según ella era el amor de su vida y solo le quedan breves recuerdos que la hacen feliz.


**Juntos**

**Sonfic**

Juntos/Melodía Perfecta.

**Advertencias**

UA

Muerte de un personaje

**Resumen**

Serena ha perdido al que según ella era el amor de su vida y solo le quedan breves recuerdos que la hacen feliz.

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen son única y exclusivamente de Naoko Takeuchi Y la música es de La melodía perfecta, pero la historia es completamente mía.**_

Perder a un ser amado es difícil no duele tanto como separarse porque sabes que a pesar de que no está contigo el existe y pisa la misma tierra que tú, cuando un ser amado parte a otro mundo sabes que ya no podrás abrazarlo, consentirlo ni decirle esos te amo que tanto te hacen falta, lo único que te queda para recordarlo y superarte día a día son esos breves recuerdos que te hacían sentir plenamente feliz, te quedas parada en la sala de tu casa mirando cada rincón las risas te hacen eco en tu cabeza los te amo se escuchan lejos sientes ganas de gritar y llorar pero no lo haces sabes que debes ser fuerte porque si no el estaría muy decepcionado de ti, así que sonríes y solo recuerdas porque sabes que es lo único que te queda.

_**Permíteme cerrar tus ojos con ambas manos suavemente, tu corazón se sincroniza contigo por el subconsciente**_

_Una rubia de bellos ojos azules iba caminando por una de las calles de Jubban con destino a su cafetería favorita, ella caminaba con una alegría muy peculiar pues hoy tendría un Almuerzo-Cita con un chico que conoció por internet, no sabía quién era ni como era pues para ella era una cita a ciegas, agarraba una y otra vez su mini falda se sentía muy nerviosa al llegar al crowt camino a paso lento hacia la mesa donde solo se encontraba un chico de cabellera plateada corta, camino despacio y carraspeo un poco._

_-Disculpe es usted Diamante Black-dijo ella tímida pues el muchacho aparentaba tener unos veintitantos años y su porte era imponente, la miro de arriba abajo y sonrió de manera que haría que cualquier chica callera a sus pies-_

_-Sí, el mismo eres Serena o me equivoco-serena negó rápidamente de un lado a otro-Puedo sentarme-dijo sin disimular su sonrojo-_

_La tarde paso y la verdad esa cita iba de mal en peor toda mujer lo conocía y a toda mujer le coqueteaba definitivamente Diamante era un hombre muy guapo pero era soberbio y mujeriego, y ella no quería eso para ella._

_-Disculpe pero ya es tarde y me tengo que ir-dijo serena levantándose de su asiento-_

_-Bueno yo la acompaño a la puerta-diamante dejo la cuenta paga y salió al lado de ella-por lo general las mujeres primero van conmigo a algún hotel a revolcarse conmigo y luego las despacho en Uber-dijo el peli plata acercándose de manera sugerente a la pequeña rubia-_

_-Quien se a creído usted que yo soy cualquier mujer está equivocado Sr Black, y yo con usted jamás me ¨Revolcaría¨-dicho esto diamante la beso de manera agresiva, ella intentaba empujarlo y zafarse de él pero era inútil, de repente sintió como su agresor era lanzado lejos, vio como un guapo muchacho de cabellos azabache lo golpeo justo en la mandíbula dejándolo inconsciente en el piso-_

_-Disculpe señorita está bien-pregunto el moreno-_

_-Si-si gracias-dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos pues eran unos hermosos ojos zafiros-_

_-Si sigue mirándome así la besare-dijo el moreno e inmediatamente serena reacciono-Me llamo Darién-_

_-Disculpe muchas gracias por quitármelo de encima, me llamo serena y puedes tratarme de tu-dijo mirando al suelo completamente avergonzada-_

_El moreno la tomo delicadamente de la barbilla y alzo su rostro_

_-Es un placer conocerte serena-dijo y sonrió de manera amistosa-_

Serena se recargo del marco de la puerta de su casa, la casa que alguna vez ellos compartieron, su mirada se volvió a perder en alguna esquina de las paredes y recordó.

_**Sobrepasemos la escala de todos unidos **_

_**Latidos unidos **_

_**Tu pecho conmigo**_

_**Tú le llamas paz**_

_**Yo le llamo amoooooor**_

Y así ellos se conocieron todo paso por casualidad dándole paso a una hermosa historia de amor.

_Serena se despertó con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro porque ese día era el cumpleaños número 24 de su querido Darién después que se conocieron salieron muchas veces al cine al parque o simplemente el llevaba pizza a la casa y miraban películas desde ahí su relación se convirtió en lo más hermoso que a la rubia le podría haber pasado _

_-Hola luna-le hablo a la gata que dormía cómodamente en sus pies-_

_Se levantó de un salto, corrió al baño se bañó son muchas esencias con olor a rosas y fresa salió con un paño en la cabeza, otro en el cuerpo se vistió con un sencillo vestido blanco, zapatillas del mismo color y agarro su cabello en una coleta alta, salió casi corriendo hacia la cocina._

_-Buenos días Mama, Papa, Sammy- saludo, salió por la puerta casi corriendo llevaba en sus manos un bonito regalo para el-_

_Llego al parque donde quedaron en encontrarse, se veía realmente guapo con su cabello desordenado y su vestimenta informal, corrió hasta llegar a sus brazos de un brinco, Darién le dio muchas vueltas y se fundieron en un tierno beso._

_-Feliz cumpleaños Darién-dijo la rubia, el moreno la poso suavemente en el suelo- te traje algo, sé que no te gustan los obsequios pero no lo pude evitar-_

_Darién Sonrió de esa manera que a ella le gustaba y sabía que solo ella provocaba esa sonrisa en él, tomo el obsequio en sus manos, le quito la envoltura suavemente._

_-Un álbum-dijo Darién extrañado al abrir el álbum miro que había muchas fotos de ellos juntos paso las paginas hasta llegar a una en especial donde había una rosa seca ya por el tiempo que tenía guardada con una escritura arriba ¨Mi primera rosa¨-Eres la mejor sabes-_

Los ojos de serena picaban por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir pero se negaba a llorar paso la mano una y otra vez acariciando la cubierta de aquel bello álbum que ella le había obsequiado había sido el primer cumpleaños que ella había pasado a su lado, no quería abrirlo porque sabía que esos recuerdos la abrumarían y ella no se iba a contener, pero con todo el dolor de su alma lo abrió y sintió como su corazón volvía a quebrarse miro la rosa aspiro su aroma y su vista se nublo con lágrimas pero ella estaba decidida a no llorar.

¨Mi primera rosa¨-Susurro la rubia mientras la guardaba en el álbum, Avanzo algunas páginas después de su cumpleaños y vio una foto donde salía ella con él y sus padres se rio de manera nostálgica pues había sido el día que se los presento formalmente.

_**Uh oh oh oh, Uh oh oh oh Sientes que tu piel se eriza**_

_**Uh oh oh oh, Uh oh oh oh Tu cuerpo se paraliza**_

_**Uh oh oh oh, Uh oh oh oh Si te tomas de mi mano**_

_**Solo confía en mi pecho que nada nos sale mal si estamos juntos**_

_-Darién vamos, ya mis padres me preguntaron si tú y yo éramos novios y debes responder por mi si quieres seguir siendo mi novio-la rubia halaba a su novio prácticamente lo arrastraba por todo el transcurso del parque a su casa-_

_-Serena tu papa me pone nervioso, si quiere castrarme y aun ni he tocado a mí hermosa novia-dijo Darién algo atemorizado por el carácter del padre de su novia-_

_Serena se sonrojo por las palabras de su novio pero una sonrisita cargada de malicia apareció en su rostro_

_-Si no vienes conmigo juro chiba que jamás me tocaras ni un pelo y te vas a quedar con las ganas-dijo la rubia y cruzo sus brazos de manera caprichosa-_

_-Vamos serena que esperas te estas quedando atrás-dijo el moreno mientras corría en dirección a su casa-pero eso si serena cuando por fin te toque de la manera que yo quiero vas rogar por que lo haga todos los días-_

_Dicho esto el moreno siguió corriendo y serena iba atrás del algo avergonzada por lo que su novio dijo._

_Llegaron a la puerta cansados. _

_-ahora te toca serena quiero hacer esto rápido-dijo Darién un poco asustado, la rubia agarro la mano de su novio y le dio un tierno beso en la mano-_

_-Recuerda que nada nos sale mal si estamos juntos-dicho esto la rubia abrió la puerta lentamente y para su mala suerte estaban los tres en la mesa del comedor merendando pie de limón-_

_-Hola mama, papa y Sammy, él es Darién-dijo la rubia un poco nerviosa pero su papa no la dejo terminar-_

_-Hija yo creo que el señor acá presente puede presentarse solo-dijo el padre de serena rudamente-_

_-claro que sí, buenas tardes señores Tsukino me llamo Darién y soy el novio de serena-dijo rápidamente-_

_La primera en levantarse fue la madre de serena_

_-Es un placer Darién y por favor no me digas señora me haces sentir vieja dime ikuko-dijo la peli azul amablemente- por favor toma asiento iré a buscar dos platillos más-_

_El moreno asintió amablemente, se sentó a un lado de serena claro sin antes apartarle la silla y permitirle el paso._

_-Bueno Darién ¿cuántos años tienes?-lanzo la primera pregunta su ahora suegro-_

_Serena rodo los ojos pues bien era cierto que su novio era 5 años mayor que ella y para su padre no era correcto._

_-Tengo 24 años los cumplí hace algunos meses-dijo Darién con un aire muy tranquilo-_

_-Sabes que mi princesita tiene solo 19 años, no crees que eres un poco viejo para salir con una niña-dijo el padre de serena, dejando a los presentes unos con rostros avergonzados y otros furiosos-_

_-¡PAPA!-grito serena haciendo notar su disgusto, en respuesta de su novio solo agarro la mano de su novia y la presiono levemente brindándole una de sus mejores sonrisas- _

_Serena se sonrojo levemente mientras que su madre algo avergonzada por la actitud de su esposo colocaba los trozos de pie en sus respectivos platillos._

_-Señor Tsukino con el respeto que se merece usted y su familia no me considero para nada viejo, a mis 24 años soy el medico más joven de jubban y actualmente me estoy especializando como médico/cirujano creo yo que para tener esta edad y esta profesión soy demasiado joven-dijo el moreno con un aire muy tranquilo-Vine hasta acá porque quiero hacer las cosas bien con su hija y considero que podre darle todo a su princesa, si quiero que ella en un futuro sea mi esposa-_

_-Da...ríen-tartamudeo serena algo impresionada con las palabras de su novio-_

_-Serena yo te amo, antes de que tu llegaras estaba solo sin familia y después de toda esa soledad en la que viví llegaste tú e iluminaste mi vida con esa sonrisa y tu sencillez, siento que si te vas yo volveré a estar solo y no quiero eso-dijo el moreno un poco sonrojado-por eso quiero que tus padres me acepten porque yo te voy a hacer la niña más feliz del mundo-_

_Las lágrimas de serena salían sin control, nadie nunca le había dicho tantas cosas hermosas sentía que lo amaba como a nadie, Darién miro a la mama y al padre de serena y los dos estaban con ojos cristalinos._

_-Darién siéntete parte de esta familia te vamos a querer como a un hijo-dijo la madre de serena tomando su mano sobra la mesa, el padre de serena carraspeo un poco y coloco su mano sobre la de ellos y le sonrió-_

_-Bienvenido a la familia-dijo el señor Tsukino-_

_Darién sentía que ese era el lugar que siempre había deseado y no quería que acabara por ultimo miro a serena y ella aun lloraba._

_-Te amo Darién-dijo la rubia y le sonrió de manera amorosa-Si te vas de mi lado moriré de tristeza-_

_-Jamás te dejare sola te lo prometo-el moreno tomo su mano y la beso suavemente-_

_Toc Toc_

_-Yo voy, ya vengo-dijo el más pequeño y salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta-_

_Mientras el niño atendía los padres de serena conversaban de manera amistosa con un más calmado Darién._

_-¡MAMA!-grito el pequeño desde la puerta-_

_-Disculpen debo atender-dijo la señora para después retirarse-_

_La conversación en la sala siguió amenamente_

_-Cariño, es el fotógrafo se me había olvidado que hoy era la foto familiar-dijo la señora algo apenada-_

_-Pero hazlo pasar, que hay un nuevo integrante en la familia y él debe aparecer en la foto-dijo el señor kenji mientras se levantaba de su asiento-_

_Unos minutos después todos estaban acomodados en la sala para la foto_

_-Sonrían-dijo el fotógrafo para luego capturarlos en una hermosa foto-_

_-Darién esta es una nueva foto para nuestro álbum que nota le pondrás-dijo la rubia mientras colocaba la foto en su álbum-_

_-¨Mi familia¨-dijo el moreno _

Las lágrimas de serena aparecieron mientras recordaba lo sucedido aquel día

-Darién porque te fuiste me prometiste que jamás te irías-dijo la rubia mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas-

La rubia se alejó rápidamente de ese álbum que tantos recuerdos le traía ese álbum que le obsequio con tanto amor nunca penso que un día iba a ser el culpable de tantas tristezas, salió del apartamento y se dirigió a las escaleras de incendio subió a la terraza y se sentó a ver el cielo estrellado un cielo que ella observo el día más hermoso de su vida, un cielo que la hacía recordar nuevamente.

_**Permíteme entrar a tu oído**_

_**Con una voz que sutilmente se sincronice con tu espalda y erice todo el continente**_

_**Sobrepasemos la escala de todos unidos**_

_**Latidos unidos tu pecho conmigo**_

_**Tú le llamas paz yo le llamo amor**_

_**Uh oh oh oh, Uh oh oh oh Sientes que tu piel se eriza**_

_**Uh oh oh oh, Uh oh oh oh Tu cuerpo se paraliza**_

_**Uh oh oh oh, Uh oh oh oh Si te tomas de mi mano**_

_**Solo confía en mi pecho que nada nos sale mal si estamos juntos**_

_-Darién a donde me llevas- Dijo la rubia que era arrastrada literalmente por su novio-_

_Hoy era su primer aniversario y el guapo moreno quería darle una gran sorpresa a su rubio tormento, pues a la chica parecía habérsele olvidado una de las fechas más importantes para el _

_-Serena si no dejas de quejarte no te daré ningún regalo-dijo el moreno mientras subía las escaleras de incendio de su edificio._

_-¿y a que se debe dicho obsequio?-dijo la rubia aun haciéndose la tonta y haciendo rabiar al moreno por ser tan descuidada-_

_-hoy, por lo menos para mí es una de las fechas más importantes lástima que lo hayas olvidado-dijo el moreno pisando los dos últimos escalones-Ahora serena necesito que cierres los ojos y no hagas trampa por favor-. _

_La rubia solo acepto y cerró los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo, mientras el moreno le tomo las manos y la guiaba por los últimos escalones se colocó a sus espaldas suavemente alejo las manos de ella para colocar las de él y le susurro en el oído_

_-Feliz Aniversario Princesa-Alejo sus manos lentamente dando paso a la vista más hermosa que la rubia hubiese visto, Jubban era iluminado por la luna llena en todo su esplendor y las luces de los edificios y casas le daban un toque etéreo como si fuesen pequeñas luciérnagas brillando solo para ellos, a un lado el moreno hizo una especie de tienda de campaña con una tela roja y muchas rosas esparcidas por toda la terraza las velas le daban un toque muy romántico y sensual, y la comida se veía simplemente exquisita._

_-Da…ríen que hermoso-dijo la rubia quien no paraba de mirar todos los detalles que su amado Darién había hecho para ella-Todo es perfecto-dijo la rubia para darse la vuelta y darle un suave beso en los labios a su novio-_

_-Me encanta que te agrade princesa, porque esta noche es solo para los dos- dijo el moreno con un toque sugerente que serena no pasó desapercibido-_

_La rubia se sonrojo furiosamente y dio unos pasos hacia adelante para sentarse en la manta roja que su novio había decorado con cojines de distintas formas, Darién tomo dos copas de vino y le ofreció una a la rubia._

_-Gracias- dijo la rubia ligeramente sonrojada y de un solo trago se bebió todo el contenido de la copa por los nervios pues ella también tenía el regalo perfecto para su novio y necesitaba muchas fuerzas para no morirse de vergüenza- _

_La mirada lasciva de Darién no pasaba desapercibida para la rubia ella estaba más que clara que Darién era un hombre con necesidades, ella era su novia y debía cumplirle como mujer _

_-Darién aunque no lo creas yo también tengo un regalo para ti-dijo la rubia mientras se colocaba de pie y sacaba su teléfono de su cartera con unas pequeñas cornetas para conectarle-_

_Darién miraba atentamente cada movimiento de la rubia _

_-¿Y cuál sería ese regalo?-dijo el moreno sonriendo, pues muy en el fondo sabía que a la rubia no se le había olvidado su aniversario-_

_La rubia coloco una suave melodía que acariciaba sus oídos como la seda ella cerro sus ojos y lentamente quito su abrigo mientras se movía al compás de la suave tonada el moreno no dejaba de mirarla expectante pues no se imaginaba que un estriptis seria su primer regalo de aniversario, la rubia aun con los ojos cerrados mordió su labio inferior cosa que hacia sudar aún más a su novio y continuo deshaciéndose de la ropa lentamente solo quedaba un suave vestido blanco de seda que brillaba bajo la luna llena, lo bajo desde los tirantes dejando que al bajar acariciara su piel lentamente y abrió sus ojos las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y los dos tenían un fuerte sonrojo Darién no sabía qué hacer y ella fue la que tuvo una iniciativa así que coloco sus manos frente a su brassier de encaje y lo soltó dejando libres sus senos blancos y redondos ._

_Darién se paró y avanzo hacia ella lentamente sin emitir alguna palabra o sonido pues ya eso sobraba, la tomo suavemente del mentón y se fundieron en un beso fogoso y apasionado las manos de él iban y venían por todo el cuerpo de la rubia mientras ella halaba los cabellos de él, ella no sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo pero sus manos tomaban vida propia y la ayudaban torpemente, sus gemidos salían sin pudor de sus labios ambos estaban muy excitados y ya no iban a controlar las ganas que sentían._

_La recostó suavemente de la manta sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento empezó a deshacerse de su ropa hasta quedar en un ligero bóxer de media pierna algo ajustado la rubia se sonrojo al notar la erección del moreno pero solo desvió su vista y siguió besando a su novio pues ese día el seria de ella y ella de él._

Sus ojos derramaban lágrimas de manera desesperada su respiración era irregular le dolía tanto recordar todos los bellos momentos que pasaron juntos risas, reconciliaciones, chistes de mal gusto todo dolía tanto que ardía, la rubia cerro los ojos fuertemente, limpio su rostro, algo frio rozo su cara al pasarse las manos y no quería mirar sabía que si miraba aquel anillo sufriría a niveles catastróficos ese anillo será el recuerdo más doloroso y feliz a la vez, el recuerdo de lo que pudo ser y ya no será.

Se dio media vuelta y corrió lo más lejos que pudo, quería alejarse de ese edificio y todo lo que significaba para ella paso por un parque y lentamente se detuvo, miro aquella banca cerca del lago donde se reflejaba la luna de manera hermosa y miraba su anillo se lo quito suavemente, se acercó a la banca cerro sus ojos y nuevamente recordó.

_**Esto se puso para dos, solo para dos **_

_**Solo tú y yo y que el resplandor bendiga lo que dios nuestro señor**_

_**Que más le puedo pedir si contigo soy mejor**_

_**Antes estaba al cien por ciento el porcentaje aumento**_

_**Te regalo la luna y todo el firmamento **_

_**Si tu estas cerca de mi yo me siento muy contento.**_

_Serena iba caminando alegre por las calles de Jubban pues su querido Darién la había citado de noche al parque cerca de su edificio no sabía por qué, pero confiaba ciegamente en el camino con su corto vestido rosa sus tacones de plataforma blancos y su cabello suelto hasta la cintura, se veía adorable._

_Camino unos cuantos minutos y llego a su destino, su amado Darién estaba de pie junto a una banca cerca del lago la luna se reflejaba de manera romántica y él estaba vestido para matar una camisa ¾ con los tres primeros botones sin abrochar un jean caqui y unos zapatos de vestir que complementaban su outfit._

_-Has tardado demasiado no crees princesa-dijo el moreno con una sonrisa de medio lado-_

_-lo suficiente diría yo- dijo la rubia para luego rodearlo con los brazos y darle un sutil beso en los labios- _

_-Eres hermosa serena-dijo el moreno con cierto nerviosismo que no pasó desapercibido-_

_-Darién la luna esta hermosa no crees, por cierto que era lo tan importante, ¿que querías decirme?-dijo la rubia ya algo nerviosa por el nerviosismo de su amado-_

_Darién caminaba de un lado a otro con algo entre sus manos estaba muy sudoroso y reía tontamente_

_-¡Darién!, deja de caminar de un lado a otro me pones los pelos de punta-dijo la rubia cruzando los brazos de manera caprichosa-_

_-Hay dos cosas que tengo que decirte serena y no sé cómo las vayas a tomar-Serena abrió la boca para decir algo y Darién le hizo señas que lo dejara terminar- _

_Darién respiro hondo colocándose sobre su rodilla dándole la espalda al lago frente a su amada, serena abría y cerraba la boca incapaz de articular palabra alguna._

_-Princesa desde que te conocí supe que eras la mujer de mi vida tus ojos azules iluminaron mi oscura vida mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño y me crie solo, fuiste la única mujer que me ofreció una familia, un hogar por eso tu eres mi hogar serena y el lugar donde quiero estar toda la vida es a tu lado hasta que la muerte nos separe, eres mi vida, mi hogar, mi mujer y mi felicidad, por eso hoy bajo la luna y las estrellas de testigo quiero que me concedas el honor de ser mi esposa Serena Tsukino-El moreno abrió a paso lento la cajita de terciopelo rojo mostrando un anillo con solo una piedra hermosa parecía que ese anillo llevaba la luna adornándolo- Que dices amor mío quieres compartir el resto de tu vida con este tonto que se enamoró de ti-_

_Serena aun no salía de su impresión sus ojos estaban cristalinos pues se imaginó de todo menos esto, ella tenía la boca tapadas con ambas manos mientras asentía con la cabeza_

_-Si Darién eso es exactamente lo que deseo estar junto a ti toda mi vida-La rubia se lanzó a los brazos de su amado mientras se fundían en un tierno beso-_

_-me haces muy feliz serena, sabes tengo que decirte otra cosa y no sé si te vaya a gustar-dijo el moreno a lo que la rubia solo hizo un gesto con la mano para que siguiera-Me voy dentro de dos meses a estados unidos-_

_-¿Por qué?, me dejaras sola-dijo la rubia con cierta intriga mientras miraba su anillo-_

_-Solo será un año princesa podrás visitarme pues tengo que hacer un curso para cirugía láser y halla en estados unidos es el único sitio donde dan el curso y es importante para graduarme para darte la vida que mereces, después de eso jamás te dejare sola te lo prometo-serena lo miro con ojitos soñadores pues ella sabía que no debía ser egoísta aunque no le gustara para nada la idea-_

_-Está bien Darién, te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario-dijo la rubia sin saber que ese viaje marcara el final de esa relación-_

Quien iba a pensar que ese iba ser el comienzo y el final de una hermosa relación, serena miro el lago y se sentó en aquella banca mientras le hablaba a la luna.

-Por qué me lo quitaste, él era lo más hermoso que llego a mi vida, tú me lo arrebataste, fuiste testigo de aquella proposición y luego de su muerte-dijo mientras sollozaba de manera aun desesperada- sabias lo que iba a pasar-

Cualquiera pensaría que ella estaba loca pues estaba hablando a la luna completamente sola en ese parque, se levantó, se quitó el anillo y lo lanzo lo más lejos que pudo, la rubia se dio media vuelta y emprendió rumbo por las oscuras calles de jubban, luego de caminar mucho tiempo, llego a un sitio un poco tenebroso la neblina de la noche le daban un toque espectral serena se abrió paso entre lapidas buscando la recién hecha de su amado hasta que la encontró se sentó frente a ella y recordó su ultimo día a su lado.

_**Yo si confió en tu pecho **_

_**Porque nada sale mal si estamos juntos, juntos**_

_**Juntooooos, juntooooooooooos**_

_**Uh oh oh oh, Uh oh oh oh**_

_**Sientes que tu piel se eriza**_

_**Uh oh oh oh, Uh oh oh oh**_

_**Tu cuerpo se paraliza**_

_**Uh oh oh oh, Uh oh oh oh**_

_**Si te tomas de mi mano**_

_**Solo confía en mi pecho que nada nos sale mal**_

_**Si estamos**_

_**Juntos**_

Eran las 4:30 AM y serena no había podido conciliar el sueño tenía un mal presentimiento pero ella decidió pasar hasta el último día con su amado ella estaba entre sus brazos desnuda y la habitación desordenaba debido a la noche de pasión que se habían regalado, pero ella aun no entendía su falta de sueño el despertador sonó con un tono desesperante pues Darién tenía que estar a las 5:30 en el aeropuerto para irse a estados unidos ella sabía que lo iba a extrañar demasiado pero se había prometido a ella misma que no iba a impedírselo pues era su futuro y no iba a ser un impedimento.

-Darién, levántate ya son las 5:00-Darién se revolvió perezosamente en la cama buscando con la mano el cuerpo de su amada que extrañamente ya estaba cubierto de ropa-

-Ya estas lista-le dijo el moreno mientras la miraba confundido-pensé que ibas a rogarme para que me quedara, es que ya no me amas-

-Claro que te amo tonto, solo que quiero que cumplas todas tus metas y sueños para cuando estemos muy viejitos puedas agradecérmelo-dijo serena tiernamente mientras le acariciaba el cabello-Así que párate rápido, que vamos a llegar tarde y perderás tu vuelo-

-Te amo demasiado serena siempre serás la mujer de mi vida-dijo Darién para luego darle un suave beso en los labios a su amada-

Serena y Darién se encontraban ya listos rumbo al aeropuerto ambos estaban algo nostálgicos pues se estaban despidiendo en todo el trayecto ambos se dedicaban sonrisas dulces y se daban suaves besos, llegaron a la entrada y ambos tomaron asiento hasta que llegara el anuncio para abordar el avión.

-te voy a extrañar muchísimo Darién-dijo la rubio con ojos cristalinos-

-no llores serena, esto no es un adiós, es un hasta luego recuerda que podrás visitarme cuando quieras-dijo el moreno y luego le seco dulcemente las lágrimas a su amada- yo también te extrañare mucho amor mío-

Pasajeros del vuelo 524 con destino a New York-Estados Unidos, favor de abordar su avión

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta la entrada donde una azafata estaba recibiendo los tickets de avión

-Hasta luego mi querido Darién-dijo serena dulcemente-

-adiós mi dulce princesa-ambos se besaron suavemente, la rubia no pudo evitar sentir el sabor amargo en ese beso como si fuera el ultimo que recibiría de su parte-

-Promete llamarme cuando llegues-dijo la rubia con ojos cristalinos-

-lo prometo serena te amo-dijo el moreno a lo que la rubia le respondió-

-Yo también Te amo-dicho esto el moreno tomo su maletín y se dirigió a la entrada del avión para luego desaparecer ante la vista de la rubia-

Serena dio media vuelta sin dejar de sentir esa extraña sensación que le oprimía el pecho, dejo todo eso atrás y se dirigió al apartamento de su amado donde ambos ya hace unos meses vivían, subió al ascensor abrió la puerta y se dejó caer perezosamente en el asiento del sofá, prendió la televisión y cambio los canales aburrida ya de ver lo mismo todos los días, coloco el noticiero donde estaban pasando un documental de los pingüinos, dejo el canal y se levantó a servirse un vaso de agua y escucho algo que llamo su atención

¨ATENCION HACE APROXIMADAMENTE 20 MINUTOS EXPLOTO UN AVION CON DESTINO A NEW YORK- ESTADOS UNIDOS POR FALTA DE MANTENIMIENTO EN LOS MOTORE¨

_Lo siguiente lo escucho demasiado lejos para entender su mirada se tornó borrosa y de repente sintió su cuerpo pesado como pudo intento salir del apartamento sin dar crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar pues ese era el avión donde iba su amado y se negaba a creer que él pudo haber fallecido al llegar a la recepción un hombre la tomo entre brazos, se trataba del portero del edificio_

_-Señorita serena ¿se encuentra bien?-ella negó con la cabeza incapaz de articular alguna palabra-Vamos la subiré a su apartamento-_

_-Dari...en-Arrastro las palabras y su visión se volvió negra, despertó alrededor de las 2 horas-¡DARIÉN!-Grito desesperada por que todo lo que vio solo hubiese sido un mal sueño comenzó a rebuscar en la habitación y aun no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí se acercó al sofá donde pudo visualizar una melena negra- ¿Darién?- pregunto el muchacho de cabellos negros busco el rostro de la rubia._

_-No, Señorita Tsukino me llamo Peter Castle soy policía disculpe mi atrevimiento pero andaba visitando a los familiares de las víctimas de la explosión y su recepcionista me dijo que la vio en muy mal estado y me tome el atrevimiento de quedarme hasta que usted despertara para preguntarle si usted es familia de Darién Shields-Dijo el policía mientras miraba un papel, la verdad serena estaba en estado de shock y no decía absolutamente nada-Señorita Tsukino necesito saber qué clase de parentesco comparten usted y el señor Shields-al ver que la rubia no respondía solo lo miraba como si no entendiera de que le estaba hablando-Señorita por favor necesito que coopere conmigo este es el departamento de Darién Shields cierto?-_

_Serena respiro hondo y solo asintió con la cabeza_

_-Y Usted que parentesco tiene con el señor Shields?-volvió a preguntar el oficial-_

_-Soy… Su Prometida-Dijo la rubia con ojos cristalizados-_

_-Lamento informarle señorita Tsukino, Que su prometido Falleció-Las piernas de la rubia cedieron y callo de rodillas el oficial solo se limitó a tomarla de los brazos para evitar que el golpe fuese muy fuerte-Debe ser muy difícil asimilar la información señorita, pero no quedaron restos de ese avión y todos fallecieron lastimosamente por fallas internas y falta de mantenimiento-_

_-No, NO, NOOOOO-comenzó a gritar serena mientras agarraba su corazón como, el sonido del mismo quebrándose en mil pedacitos era ensordecedor para la rubia-_

_El Oficial solo se limitaba a mirarla con pena, mientras ella se hacía un ovillo en medio de la sala_

-Darién, te fuiste y dejaste un vacío en mi corazón una cabeza llena de recuerdos que me hacen tan feliz y tan miserable a la vez ya no poder ver tus hermosos ojos ni escuchar tu suave voz, pero estarás aquí en mi corazón para siempre seré muy fuerte te lo prometo por mí y por nosotros, descansa en paz amor mío-Dijo la rubia para luego levantarse y seguir su camino sin mirar atrás-

_**FIN**_

Lloraron? La verdad no sabía que escribir esto me iba a poner tan nostálgica pues pase por la experiencia de perder a alguien tan importante para mí y esta es la descripción de lo que se siente soy muy nueva en esto espero sus Review e ideas

Gracias Por Leerme **~Maria~**


End file.
